


nothing fake

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "Yes,” Peter admits and rises from where he was perched on the staircase to face Stiles, “I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date."





	nothing fake

“I’m honestly surprised the whole ruse worked,” Peter comments later with a sneer, once Stiles and Kira are back at the loft and reported all they’ve learned about the witches they were spying on. “How could anyone believe you two to be dating? There’s hardly any chemistry between you.”

 

Frankly, Stiles has had enough with his attitude. 

 

He’s been pissy all week, ever since their last pack meeting about the latest big bads into town and how to fight it. 

 

He’s also been avoiding Stiles and ignoring all of Stiles’ texts. If anyone had he right to be upset about it should be Stiles. Him and Kira, who both went along with the plan and spent the last week pretending to be a couple.

 

And yes, it’s been fun to hang out with Kira, she shares Stiles’ love for comic book characters and poorly made horror movies. It’s been easy to spend time with her especially since she was nice enough to comfort him when he moped about Peter being a jerk to him.

 

“Who the fuck spit in your coffee, Peter?” Stiles growls which seems to be the signal for the back to flee from the loft, leaving him alone to deal with Peter. “What’s your problem? You’re the one who came up with the plan in the first place.”

 

"Yes,” Peter admits and rises from where he was perched on the staircase to face Stiles, “I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date."

 

Stiles didn’t expect that kind of answer at all. “What?”

 

“You heard me.” Peter snaps, “And you heard me when I proposed it should be the two of us a week ago, but you were so quick to dismiss me and ask Kira to do it instead.” 

 

Stiles honestly doesn’t know what’s going on, but it’s clear that he’s somehow offended Peter. He’s never normally this emotional, at least not with most people. But then again, most people don’t have the capacity to really hurt him. 

 

It makes Stiles deflate.

 

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I just couldn’t--”

 

Something like hurt flashes across Peter’s face, but he’s quick to school his expression. “Couldn’t stand to be my boyfriend?” he asks, steel in his voice.

 

“ _ Yes!” _ Stiles snaps and it hurts, “Okay, yes. Are you happy now?”

 

He thought that he’s been doing a good job at hiding his feelings, but apparently not. If this is how Peter wants to do it, then fine. Stiles refuses to just stand there and let Peter lash out on him.

 

“I thought we were friends,” Peter says and there’s something strange about the way he does it, but Stiles feels too open and raw to try and decipher what Peter is feeling.

 

“So did I,” Stiles says, quietly, it echoes in the loft, “Yet here you are, throwing it in my face. I’m glad you’ve at least waited until we were alone to reject me,  _ fuck _ .”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been trying, okay? I’ve done my very fucking best to never push my feelings on you for  _ years _ .” It hurts, saying it, but there’s relief mixed in with the pain. At least now he won’t have to hide anymore. “I’ve even tried dating other people, but I can’t stop comparing them to you. They’re just never sarcastic enough, never smart enough, never as much a lovable, thoughtful asshole as you are.” Stiles laughs and it startles him how bitter it sounds, “But then you go an concoct this stupid plan and try to stage both of us as boyfriends of all things and I just  _ couldn’t do it _ , okay? I couldn’t stand to  _ act _ as your boyfriend when all it would be is fake. So excuse me for hurting your pride by sparing my feelings, okay?”

 

There’s tears in his eyes by the end of it and he wipes at them, upset with himself for crying in front of Peter. The more he rubs at his eyes though, the more tears fall and he has to cover his face as he fights to regain his composure. 

 

The hand on his shoulder startles him, but he doesn’t flinch away. Even now, Peter’s touch brings him comfort.

 

“Stiles, I didn’t know,” Peter says gently, something vulnerable in his voice. 

 

Stiles huffs. 

 

“Well, that’s fucking great then, now you do. Just.” He sniffs, uses his shirt to wipe his face clean, and very stubbornly doesn’t look at Peter, “Give me a few weeks, okay? I’ll get myself under wraps.”

 

“What? No, Stiles--”

 

“What else do you want from me?” Stiles shouts, fed up with the whirlwind of emotion Peter is causing. 

 

“To shut up and listen for a second!” Peter shouts right back. He catches Stiles by the shoulder, holding him in place, but it’s not forceful. Stiles could break away if he could. “I thought you couldn’t stand to think of me as your boyfriend.”

 

Stiles sighs, feeling completely drained all of a sudden. “That’s what I said.”

 

“You’re not listening.” Peter brings his hands up to cup Stiles’ face, brushing his thumbs gently over Stiles’ cheeks. “I’m saying that I thought that that was your way of rejecting me. Do you understand?”

 

Stiles’ head snaps up at that because he couldn’t have heard Peter right. Peter smiles softly at Stiles’ dumbfounded expression.

 

“I was hurt because I thought you’d much rather picture yourself with Kira than me.”

 

“Kira is too nice for me,” Stiles says, somewhat dumbly, even as he covers Peter’s hands with his to keep him in place.

 

Peter chuffs out a laugh, “Yes, I know.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment and Stiles wonders if Peter’s heart is beating just as wildly as his is. If he’s just as overwhelmed by the barrage of feelings they’ve both gone through in the last fifteen minutes. 

 

They’re both so dumb, he thinks, and that thought makes him laugh. Peter starts to laugh, too, and it’s so easy to fall into him and hug him, the way Stiles is used to hugging him, but also  _ more _ .

 

“So,” Stiles asks, once they’ve calmed down, “what now?”

 

“Well, first off, I’m going to kiss you now, if you allow it.” Peter suggest and Stiles is more accustomed to this, the playlfull fondness. He’s been so blind. “And then, we could go out on a date.”

 

“Or we could go to your place,” Stiles shoots back with a wink, “order take out from the Indian place you like and cuddle while we watch reruns of Buffy.”

 

Peter hugs him closer, presses a kiss to his brow, “Mm, man after my own heart. I like the way you think.”

 

“You  _ like me _ .”

 

“I  _ love _ you,” Peter says, matter of fact. He just can’t stop making Stiles’ heart stutter in his chest today.

 

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Stiles says back and then leans in for the kiss he’s been promised. 

 

There’s definitely nothing fake about it.

 


End file.
